Love Game
by Akari Stella
Summary: Bianchi is tired of Reborn not falling for her, so she comes up with a plan to make Reborn feel jealous of her dating someone else! But she isn't the only one with a plan. Reborn wants her to find new love so he sets her up. Now who will win this game of chess? Bianchi? Reborn? Or Dino? Better yet? Who will lose?


**Hey guys! Haven't been typing much lately and I'm sorry! Here's a short of Bianchi and Dino! What should the couple name be? Dianchi?Biano? Idk, so help me think! Here's the story!**

 **I do not own KHR!**

* * *

 **Love Game**

* * *

"Oh my~" Nana Sawada looked at the magenta haired woman that was laying her head on the table. "What's wrong, Bianchi-chan?"

The said woman looked up with a sad look on her face. "Reborn won't look at me as a woman…" She told her. "What should I do?! He's so hard to get~!"

Nana thought about it. She didn't really want Bianchi to be with someone younger than him, but she didn't want to see her sad. "How about you make him jealous? He's sure to want to have you for himself if he sees you with another man."

Bianchi blinked at the plan and a smile came to her face. "You're right!" She got up and ran to her room. "I need to find a man that will make Reborn jealous."

The baby hitman came from the shadows and walked up to the woman. "Mama, thanks. I have a plan for Bianchi to move on and you just helped me start it."

The woman did the famous Sawada head tilt and blinked. "I did?"

* * *

"Reborn, I'm busy." Dino told the person on the other line. "Huh? You're worried about Chiavaronge's future?! Don't be stupid!"

 _"How can I not be worried? You still don't have a girlfriend."_ Reborn's baby voice came from the other line. _"Get a girl and make the next boss already. You're already 23. You can die any day now."_

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" The young boss yelled at his old tutor. "JUST STAY OUT OF IT!"

He hung up the phone and continued his work. He remembered about his first love and shook it out of his mind. "This is stupid. I can't be thinking of her when she's already moved on, but I should hurry up and find a girlfriend…"

* * *

Reborn smiled as he told Tsuna, Hayato, and Takashi of his plan. They stared at the baby with disbelief. Hayato was most shocked after all.

"You want to set my sister up on a blind date?" Hayato asked the baby.

"Yes." Reborn smiled.

Tsuna rubbed his head. "You do know that's not possible. She's still in love with you."

Reborn hit his student and smirked. "Just invite him over." He told him. Tsuna rubbed his face as he dialed the number, walking out of the room for more privacy. Reborn looked at Takashi and Gokudera. "Now you two distract Bianchi until he gets here."

"Right!/Okay!"

* * *

The next day, Romario looked at his boss as they drove to the Sawada residence. Dino looked tired and not very cheerful. To Romario, he seemed a bit depressed. "Boss, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." Dino told him. "I can't help but think of my first love."

Romario blinked. He has never, ever heard about this. "Y-You loved someone?! Wait, do you still love her?! Wh-Who is she?!"

Dino looked at his right-hand man and glared at him, signaling to shut up. "She's gone and you can't find her either." He told the man and jumped out the vehicle when it arrived at the Sawada residence. He went to the door and opened it to see Bianchi throwing her cakes at Hayato and Takashi.

Dino blinked at the scene. "Um… What's going on?"

At the sound of his voice, Bianchi smiled at Dino. "You're perfect!" She went up to him and hugged his arm. "Come with me, we need to talk." She glared at her brother and his friend. "Alone!"

"Okay…" Both teens answered as they fainted.

Bianchi dragged the boss away from the Sawada residence. As she did, she started her plan. "I need your help."

"With what exactly?" Dino asked.

"I want to make Reborn jealous and I need you to be my boyfriend, so he can see what he's missing." Bianchi explained to him as she felt proud. "Help me?"

Dino looked at the girl with thought about it. "It would get him off my case about getting a girlfriend…" He thought out loud.

Bianchi smiled. "So you'll help me?"

Dino smiled at his hidden reason and nodded. "Sure. I need to get over my first love anyway."

"You love someone?!"

"Why is that so shocking…?"

"Well, we'll start tomorrow." Bianchi said as she thought about her plan. "For now go get a hotel room, because Reborn would get super jealous if he finds out that you and me share one tomorrow night after our date~!"

Dino sweat dropped. "You seriously have everything planned out."

"Of course~!" The woman smiled. "Reborn's heart belongs to me~!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did I just hear doubt?"

"N-No… Good luck…"

* * *

Reborn smiled at the two holding hands. "So you two want to be together?" He smirked when they nodded their heads. The three were in the living room with Tsuna, Hayato, Takashi, and Romario watching.

Bianchi took a step forward. "I'm tired of this one-sided love, Reborn! Dino is going to help me get over you!"

Dino watched as his tutor smiled. "Reborn, I'll take good care of her." He bowed.

Reborn smirked. "Are you sure you can do that after that accident with your first?" Dino looked away as everyone looked at him. Reborn rubbed more salt. "I mean, it might happen again with Bianchi."

Dino looked at Reborn. "Bianchi is strong enough to defend herself!" He yelled, shocking the said woman. "I'll worry about her safety, but in the end, I'll be worrying for nothing, because she'll be okay!"

"That girl was strong as well, but that happened." Reborn said, not smiling anymore.

"The past won't repeat itself because I won't let it!" Dino grabbed Bianchi's hand and pulled her out of the house.

The woman was shocked to see a new side of the Chiavaronge's boss. He seemed serious and strong. She looked at his hand that was surprisingly gripping her lightly. She looked back at his blond hair. _"Even though he's mad, he's not taking it out on me."_

The woman put her hand to her chest as she felt a new feeling. _"He's different…"_

* * *

The couple were at the shopping center and Dino still had hold of the slightly blushing woman. He didn't dare to look at her face due to fear of her seeing his bad side. "What do you want to do?" He asked with kindness.

Bianchi looked around, but she wanted to see his face. It was so serious back at the Sawada Residence. She wanted to see it again. She saw a cafe and smiled. "Let's go eat." She suggested and looked at the man. She regretted it.

Dino was still serious, but his smile shined pure kindness. _"W-Wow…"_ Bianchi blinked. _"I've never seen him like this."_

Dino blinked and looked at the woman. "Bianchi? Are you okay?"

The woman smirked as she pulled him to the cafe. "Let's go." She sat down and propped her head on her hands. As she did so, she received a bunch of glares from jealous girls. _"Oh wow. How can they like Dino? He might look cute, but he's such a dork."_

Dino sat in front of her and watched her closely. "Bianchi, do you remember when we were younger and you tried to kill me?" He started.

Bianchi just stared at him with a smirk. "Are you trying to start a conversation with that?" She asked him.

"Yep…" Dino sweatdropped. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

Bianchi laughed. "Yes, I do."

"Okay… Oh yeah. I need a woman's advice." He reached for her hand and the woman blinked when he traced his finger on her hand.

"What are you doing?" Bianchi asked as Dino finished his drawing.

"What do you smell?" Dino asked her. That's when it hit her.

A manly odor covered her sense of smell and she loved it. She closed her eyes and took another whiff of the scent. "Is that… cologne?" she asked, unsure, but she loved the smell.

"Yeah." Dino replied as he let the girl go. "It's mine. I rubbed some on your hand with my finger." He smiled at her. "Does it smell good? I have a meeting next week with a trading partner and I have to be presentable. She's really old-fashioned."

Bianchi blinked at the smile, smirking at the man. "It's nice, but you didn't have to rub it on me. Now I smell like you." She asked as she played with his fingers with her hands.

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't thinking. Are you mad?" Dino laughed as she twined her fingers with his own.

"No, I'm not mad." She smiled then she realized something. "I don't really know you, huh? This is the first time we actually talked."

Dino blinked at the mention as well. "That's true… We don't really know each other since you tried to kill me every time you saw me back home."

"Drop it!" Bianchi laughed. "Well, I'm Bianchi Gokudera and I live with Nana and the others. I have a little brother who has a different mother than me. I know how to cook with poison cooking and I have a history of dating many men." She smirked at him.

Dino also laughed. "My name is Dino and I'm the current boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia. I'm an only child and I have no skills other than fighting. Also I have no love life."

Bianchi blinked. "Lair. You said you fell in love once before."

"Yeah…" Dino shrugged. "It was one-sided though. She never knew."

"I see…" Bianchi held his hand as the waiter came with some water. After they told her their orders, she left them alone. "Dino…. What was she like?"

He looked down and his bangs hid his eyes. He pulled his hands from the woman away from hers and held them together. Bianchi watched as the man popped his fingers. She didn't like the way this was going, but she hated his words.

"Sorry, Bianchi. This is no concern to you. Please forget it." Dino said, anger rising. The waiter came to the couple and left their food, but they didn't eat it even after she left. Surprising the girl, Dino looked up with a smile and picked up his fork. "Time to eat."

Bianchi picked at her food as she watched Dino casually eat his own. _"How can he hide all these feeling and secrets from everyone? He's amazing for keeping it all in, but… he wants to cry about it. I know he does."_

"Bianchi?" The girl jumped at her name and saw Dino smiling at her. "What's wrong? Not eating?" He asked.

Bianchi looked away. "I'm fine!" She yelled as she took a bite of the food, bringing a smile to the blond. "So annoying!"

" _I want to help him… since he's helping me…"_

* * *

"Welcome back." Reborn laughed as Bianchi entered the house late. "Dino outside?"

"Yeah. He's already leaving." Bianchi looked at the baby. "Reborn, who's Dino's first love?"

Reborn looked at the woman and then looked away. "Sorry, but I can't say. Dino told me to stay quiet about her. It was a good deal. He aimed to become boss and I kept quiet about it. Good deal, huh?"

Bianchi looked away and walked upstairs. "Yeah. Good deal."

"You saw him suffer, huh?" The baby smirked. "Be careful, Bianchi. He's still not over her."

Bianchi glared at the baby. "I don't want you to worry about me!" She ran up to her room and got ready for bed. "He doesn't know anything! He won't love me!" She quieted the sobs and looked at the night sky threw her window. "Why am I so worried?"

Reborn stayed where he was, smirking. "Dino, I can't love anybody anymore. You, on the other hand, can. Take care of him for me."

* * *

"Morning, Bianchi." Dino waved at the woman that came in the kitchen. She was shocked to see him and the others in the household, eating breakfast together.

She snapped out of it and kissed Dino's cheek, continuing the act. "Morning, Darling. What are you doing here?"

Dino blushed at her kiss, but he answered. "Tsuna invited me to hangout today. Sorry about this."

"It's fine." Bianchi shook her head. "You have fun."

"Okay."

Nana carried the two kids as she walked to the door. "Bianchi, I'm headed to the shopping center. Want to come?"

Bianchi smiled. "Sure. I'll help."

Tsuna looked at his tutor and whispered to him. "Are you sure that's okay? For them to separate? Didn't you want them to get closer?"

Reborn smirked. "Yes, I do and they will. I have everything under control. Go play videogames with the guy."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said as he finished up his food and offered Dino to do the action. When Dino accepted, the two left the room with Lambo and I-pin following behind.

Nana looked at Bianchi. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Bianchi said as they left the kitchen, leaving the hitman alone.

Reborn looked at the stairs. "I should watch out for them." He smirked. "Who knows what will happen in this love game."

* * *

Bianchi let out a yawn, covering her mouth. _"I didn't get that much sleep last night. I stayed up wondering who this girl could be. When I looked in the Mafia database, there was no girl in Dino's life except for his mother and his nanny. Man… I'm so curious!"_

"Bianchi?" Nana called for the girl and smiled. "You seem a bit tired. How about you go home and rest up. I'll finish here."

Bianchi smiled at the woman as she grabbed the two bags in Nana's hands. "Then I'll take these with me so you won't have that much to carry home."

Nana smiled at the woman. "Thank you. I'll finish these last few things and head home."

Bianchi nodded and took off to the Sawada house. As she walked her mind wondered off and she started to think about Dino and _her_. _"Who is she? Should I ask Dino again?"_

" _ **Sorry, Bianchi. This is no concern to you. Please forget it."**_

Bianchi let out a sigh. _"He'll tell me the same thing… Man! Reborn won't tell me either. I'm so curious! Who is this girl?! How old is she? Is she older? Younger? Blonde? Brunette? Who the hell is she?!"_

The magenta-haired girl entered the home and entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see Reborn alone. She blinked when she realized something. _"Wait. I used to think about Reborn 24/7, but all I can think about is Dino and his lost love… What's going on? What's happening to me?!"_

Reborn sipped his espresso. "You can enter, you know." He told her.

"R-Right…" Bianchi walked in and tried not to think about Dino. "Nana is still shopping. She'll be back soon."

"I see." Reborn nodded as he drank his espresso. "What made you come back before her?"

"I need some sleep." Bianchi told him as she headed towards the door. "I'll be up in about two hours."

"Sure." Reborn told her as she disappeared from his sight. When she did, he smirked again. "You're not the only one who can't sleep."

* * *

"I lost again!" Dino sighed. "Sorry, Tsuna."

The Vongola only laughed. "Dino, it's fine. Video Games are hard. I messed up a few times too, so we're good."

Hayato bowed his head as his partner laughed. "We're sorry for winning Tenth…"

"It's fine, Gokudera. It's just a game." Takashi laughed.

Dino watched as the Storm started to argue with the jock and Tsuna trying to calm him down. His mind started to wonder about how tired she looked this morning. _"I wonder if she's okay… Did she sleep at all last night? I was a bit worried last night so I couldn't sleep so well."_

"Dino?" The man blinked at the sound of his name and saw the three teens staring at him. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, signaling that he was the one who had called him.

"Yeah, I need to use the restroom real quick." DIno smiled as he got up. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

Dino exited the room and walked towards the restroom. He approached the door and opened it to reveal someone already inside. His face turned as red as an apple.

Bianchi was drying her hair from the shower she had just took when she turned and saw the man at the door way. She looked at her nude self and blushed. She screamed as she hugged herself and pulled out a poison cake out of nowhere. "GET OUT!" She screamed as she threw the cake.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Dino closed the door, letting the cake hit the door, and leaned his back against it with a red face. "I'm sorry, Bianchi! I didn't see anything!"

"Lair!" Bianchi yelled from the other side of the door. "You saw!"

Dino let out a sigh. "Okay, I did. But you should know that I won't hold it against you. I seriously didn't know you were in there. Forgive me?"

Bianchi looked at the floor and sighed. "Okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Bian-!" Dino smiled as he turned around and his blush came back. A hole had appeared where the cake was and showed Dino the same scene again. He quickly took off his jacket and threw it on top of the girl's head, who wasn't aware of the giant hole that was getting bigger.

Bianchi looked from under the jacket and saw Dino threw the hole with his back turned towards her. "That was my fault…. Sorry."

"It's fine." He told her. "Just get dressed so I can fix the door."

"O-Okay…" She went upstairs and changed in a green t-shirt and some jeans. She dried her hair, but she kept the jacket. She went downstairs and saw that the door for the bathroom was gone and the boys were not home.

"They must have gone to get another door." Bianchi let out a sigh as she entered the room and saw a cup of tea ready for her. She saw a note and it read:

" _We left to get a new door and more tools. We won't take long so drink some tea and sleep. Dino."_

"I'm not a child." Bianchi mumbled, but she smiled either way. _"He treats me like a younger sibling."_

The girl grabbed the tea and took a sip. A delicious, warm flavor exploded in her mouth and she loved it. "Herbal peach tea." She smiled. "My favorite."

"Wait." She blinked. "Did he know that was my favorite?"

Bianchi shook her head as she walked outside, sipping her tea. She started to feel sleepy again and her drowsiness was winning against her wanting-to-be-awake. Bianchi chugged the last of the tea and slowly laid down on the wooden floor.

Without her knowing, eyes stared at her like a prize for revenge.

* * *

Bianchi woke up in the dark. She noticed her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were in the same position. She was on a mattress and it wasn't from the Sawada residence. She couldn't see anything due to a cloth tied around her eyes.

"Fools. Trying to kidnap me won't work." She rubbed her poison hands on the ropes and pulled on them. Her eyes widened to realize that her poison wasn't working. "It won't rot? Why? Everything rots! What do I do?"

She heard voices and she stayed quiet.

" **So what now?"** A man's voice echoed from another room. **"We got the girl, but how will he come?"**

" **We'll just send him a letter saying that he must meet us. Simple, correct?"** Another man spoke and footsteps could be heard. They were getting louder which meant they were coming.

She heard the door open, she stayed still and pretended to stay asleep.

" **Are you sure that the medicine will work? I mean, she is the Poison Scorpion. When she wakes ups, she can easily get out of those ropes."** A third one spoke, more clearer, signaling that they were in the same room as her.

The second voice simply laughed. **"We gave her the antidote so she can't use her poison anymore. Boss said it was about time she was healed. Having a girl that can't fight back as a pet is a perfect way for him to enjoy his life and ruin hers."**

Bianchi blinked as she heard they're words. _"They… took away my poison?"_

" **I feel bad for her. She doesn't know what's going on."** The first voice spoke.

" **Don't pity her."** The second voice spoke. **"She'll use that as an advantage and use it against us. Hate her. She's the reason we lost our old famiglia."**

" _What?!"_ Bianchi blinked.

" **Oh yeah."** The third voice spoke. **"You told me that you were going to tell me the story about that since I wasn't in the famiglia then."**

" **Okay. It was this girl's boyfriend's fault, Dino Bronco."** The second voice started. **"He was just a kid and he had a nice girlfriend back then. That girl was the boss' next wife."**

Bianchi picture the events happening in her mind as if they were her own memories. _"This story… It seems familiar…"_

" **Boss didn't like that his future wife was getting friendly with another boy so we kidnapped her."** A smirk could be heard in the man's voice. **"We locked her up in a room. In that room they tortured her, poisoning her until she couldn't handle it anymore. After that, Boss would make her do many things such as show off a few parts."**

Bianchi listened to the story with fear. _"That poor girl! They poisoned her?! They made her… That's messed up!"_

" **What the heck? That old boss was a Sugar Daddy!"** The third voice laughed. **"And then? How did Bronco ruin it?"**

It was the first voice. **"He came in like an animal. Whipping at everyone in the mansion until they were out-cold. It looked like that whip was a tail and it moved so fast we didn't have time to react to it."**

The second voice spoke. **"When we woke up, the boss was dead and the girl was gone along with our attacker. The next boss was the son of our old one and he wants revenge on Bronco for killing his dad. And that leads to here!"**

" **So this girl is-!"** The third voice was interrupted with a bang. Explosions could be heard and shouts of many voices were silenced.

" **He's here! Stay here and watch the girl! When we're done, we'll have his head!"** The second voice shouted with glee and two pairs of footsteps ran off.

" **Amazing. They're on time."** The voice spoke as he came up to the girl. **"Time to wake her up and get her out of here."**

" _Eh?"_ The girl blinked as the cloth was removed from her face and she saw a man with a brown sack over his head with only two holes for the eyes.

" **Oh. You're awake. Then I don't need this anymore."** The man said behind the mask.

Bianchi blinked when she saw who it was. "Sh-Shoichi Irie…?!"

The boy with orange hair and blue eyes smiled at her. "Long time no see, huh?" He laughed as he went to untie her. "Everyone is here to get you out of here. But we have to hurry."

"Okay, but how did you get here?" She asked him.

"Gokudera and I snuck in the building and since the newbies wear brown sacks over their heads, we got in easily. The Sacco Marrone Famiglia aren't the smartest famiglias in the world. Gokudera gave the signal and is causing a diversion. The others are probably here already."

Bianchi was worried. "They want Dino!"

Shoichi blinked at her voice, but smiled. "Don't worry. He's not here. It's too dangerous, so the Vongola famiglia is handling this."

"I see." She looked down. It was good that he wasn't here, but it pained her chest to know he didn't come for her. _"He isn't my real boyfriend so he doesn't have to come for my rescue."_

Once she was untied, the two ran out of the room and ran. Shoichi was leading and Bianchi kept looking back to see if anyone was following. They finally reached outside and were able to see smoke from the opposite side of the building.

" **Bianchi!"**

The girl turned around and saw the one she wanted to see running towards her. "Dino!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned her strong hug with his own.

Dino looked at the orange head and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I had to come."

"It's fine. Take Bianchi and we'll handle the rest." Shoichi told him. "I'm gonna go kill the controls."

"Okay." Dino nodded as he carried Bianchi in his arms. "I leave this to you guys!" He yelled as he ran back to the woods. There was a black car waiting for them, hiding in the shadows.

The blond helped Bianchi inside the passenger seat and he went to the driver's seat. He put the car in gear and drove out of the woods, onto a road.

Bianchi hugged herself, knees pressed against her chest. "Thank you, Dino."

"Tsuna told me not to get involved since it was a trap." He started. "Since Nanamori is his property, it's his problem. Plus you're in his family so it was more his doing than mine."

"Are you taking me home?" Bianchi asked.

Dino looked at her. "Do you want to go home?"

She blinked at the question and looked at her hands. Did she want to go home? No one would be waiting for her and after all, they wouldn't need her if she couldn't fight. She felt lonely and powerless, but she didn't want to arrive home like that. She wanted some support that wasn't from the people she cared about and she did not want any of Reborn's comments. If he found out she lost her poison, what would he do?

"No." She finally answered. "I don't want to go home."

"Want to come with me?" Dino asked as he looked at the road.

"Yes." Bianchi admitted and he didn't ask her about it as they drove.

When they arrived at the hotel, a driver took Dino's car as he walked her into the building. They stayed quiet the whole time. In the elevator, they were alone and the hall was lonesome as well. They walked to a door and entered with the hotel key.

Bianchi looked at the penthouse and sat on one of the couches. "Dino…"

"Yes?" He asked as he removed his jacket.

"Why did you come for me?"

His eyes widened at the question and he looked down. "That's because you were in danger because of me. I couldn't stand back and let you and the others deal with something that's my fault. I had to take responsibility."

Teas came from the girl's eyes. "I see…" She hugged her legs to her chest and placed her head on her knees. "You're… You just didn't want others to think badly of you. You don't really care about me!" She choked out the words.

Dino ran to the girl and looked at her head that was hidden. "That's not true! Bianchi, I-!"

"But it is!" She yelled. "You don't actually love me! You don't think of me as your lover! You're just taking care of me because of your first love!"

The man blinked when he realized something. "Bianchi… Do you…?"

She looked up to the man, realizing her words. "I… I'm confused. Reborn didn't come, but I was still happy that you came. I'm not myself. It's like… It's like I'm someone else."

Dino got up and hugged the girl again. "Bianchi, my first love. She was different from anyone I knew. She was always laughing, making sweets that I would die for, and always held my hand when I wanted to cry. I was older by six years. I was fourteen and she was eight."

"Eh?" Bianchi pulled back and looked at the man's new smile. She wondered if anyone talked about her with same smile. Bianchi knew it would hurt him, but she had to ask anyway. "What happened to her?"

Dino's bangs covered his eyes but not his forced smile. "She was sold to a mafia boss as his wife. I got mad and went after them only to find out that they had been poisoning her. I attacked the whole mansion and killed the boss. I took her home and she was in a coma for three days. When she woke up, we found out she lost her memories. Of everything, even me."

"No way…" Bianchi muttered.

Dino let out a bitter laugh. "Reborn was my tutor at the time and he wanted to use her as a way to make me become a boss, but I told him that I wanted to become boss already. I wanted to get stronger to protect my family and make sure nobody important to me to get hurt."

Bianchi was now seeing another side of the man. "She's the reason you awakened as a mafia boss."

"Yeah." Dino said with no emotion.

Bianchi thought about it. "What's her name?"

He looked at her and placed his head against hers. "Bianchi."

"What…?" She blinked. Was he not going to say it? Why was he so serious? He was a completely different person.

His warm smile returned and he patted her head. "I'm not in love with her anymore." He clipped a hair pin in her hair. "Right now, you're scared, worried, panicked, weak, fragile. That's not you. I don't want that. I want you to be you. Strong, independent, kind, and calm. I want you to be Bianchi."

The girl smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. "Dino… You're the first man that has ever told me that."

"I've always been watching you." Dino smiled. "But it finally came to me now to tell you these feelings. I couldn't tell you before due to me clinging onto my past. I let that go and can now love you forever and ever."

Bianchi wiped her tears and held the man's face, smirking. "Dino, I love you."

"It's about time I heard those words." Dino smiled as he leaned into her kiss.

As he cared for the girl, remembered something from his past. A small child with short pink hair and brown eyes. She smiled at the boy. "I'm Bianchi Gokudera! Let's be friends, Dino-san!"

" _That's right."_ Dino thought. _"I fell in love with their kindness. Their different, but I still love them. Two Bianchi's, and I fell in love with both."_

* * *

 **Done! I'm so proud! Yes!**


End file.
